Sleeping Beauty
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: Sasuke Chases Itachi, And Finds Him In A Clearing In A Forest, Hanging Onto Life. Will Sasuke Get Revenge? OneShot, Rated for Violence and Graphic Descriptions. Slight SasuxIta.


Reina: Believe you and me, I am not trying to ingore my other fic, I just can't find the motivation to write the next chapter.

So I was sitting on my bed and was thinking of what Sasuke would do if he founfd Itachi, the one he lived to kill, lying on the ground, knocked out, and almost dead? Would he finish him off, or try to bring him back?

This song was inspired by 'Sleeping Beauty' by A Perfect Circle, and will be bsed around the lyrics.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or A Prefect Circle.

Key. 

Text - normal

_Text _- lyrics.

"Text" - Speech.

This is un-beta'd.

And Sasuke is 17.

Hints of SasuxItachi, thought it's rated M for Violence and descriptions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke's POV.

I could sense his chakra. He was near. I speeded through the trees, jumping from branch to branch as fast I as could. I was no longer the 'foolish little brother' I had grown over the years and I was ready to face the bastard who killed my family. I was getting closer, not bothering to hide my chakra, since he didn't seem to. I stopped when I reached the edge of the forest, and came to a clearing. I could smell the blood in the air. A Battle had been fought, I was certain. "But between who...?" I whispered to myself. I jump out the tree silently, not making a noise when I fell. I hid in the bushes in case they saw me. I heard nothing coming from the clearing. I left the bushes and almost slipped in a puddle. I looked at the ground, a puddle of red. I blinkied. "What the hell...?" I walked into the clearing looking around, I could sense him, but I couldn't see him.

Then I saw Kisame. I pulled out a Kunai and shifted into a defensive position, then I saw the state he was in. I relaxed and walked over to him. It was pure sick. He had been murdered. Half his head has been shreaded off, an arm missing. his body torn all the way down the front, his organs and guts collected at his feet. The look on his face that was left was that of pure terror and pain. They must have killed him while he was still awake. I felt a shift of Chakra a few meters away, I looked over and saw him.

Itachi.

I grabbed my Kunai again, and ran over to him. I planned to drive it straight through his heart when I saw the state he was also in. His torn coat was hardly a coat, just a scrap of material with a arm left. His forehead protector was shattered in half, his shirt was cut many times, wounds showing on his chest, and a cut across his left eye. he was missind two fingers on his right hand. his pants were...well non-exsistant.

"What the hell happened to you...?" I whispered. Suddenly, I lost all the urge to kill him.

_Delusional I believed I could cure it all_

_For you dear_

_Coax or trick or drive or_

_Drag the demons from you _

I placed my hands on his chest to see if I could hear his heart beating, I could hear it, the pulse faint. He was managing to hang onto life. I wanted to help him, but I was glued to the floor... I couldn't move, I ran my hand over his face, careful not to touch the wounds. I could feel his shollow breath as he managed to keep breathing. I never thought I would ever see Itachi like this. so vunerable...

_Make it right for you_

_Sleeping beauty_

_Truly thought_

_I could magically heal you_

I knew I couldn't help him, I was powerless, suddenly I felt five again, when my family was still alive. All I wanted to do was go back into the past and stop him before he left, I don't know what I would of done. Asked him to take me with me? Beg him to stay? Tell him I love him?

_Far beyond a visible_

_Sign of your awakening_

_Failing miserably to rescue_

_Sleeping beauty_

He was slipping away, I could tell, Screw the Hokage, and waht other's may think, He was the last of my family. I couldn't, wouldn't, let him die. I picked him up very, very gently, leaving the scrap of coat behind, I took off my long black coat I was wearing and put it over him. I stood up and headed back toawars the village.

"Why...? Who could of done this? My own brother..."

I didn't have to think about it.

_Drunk on ego_

_Truly thought I could make it right_

_If I, kissed you one more time to_

_Help you face the nightmare _

I picked up my pace through the forest, Hurrying to get back, where Sakura or Tsunade may be able to help. I cared, I couldn't believe what I was doing myself, I was caring for the one who killed my family, the murderer, but to be honest I really couldn't care less at the time.

"I have to hurry..."

_But you're far too poisoned for me_

_Such a fool to think_

_That I could_

_Wake you from your slumber_

_That I could_

_Actually heal you_

I truly was a fool, a fool for believe I hated my brother. Sure I didn't want to be near him, but I realise it wasn't hate, but fear. The fear that he might kill me too, I trained not to kill him, but to be able to protect myself if he came after me also. I didn't believe in fear, convinced myself it was hate for him. I... never hated... but feared. But he was out for the count and I couldn't tell him I didn't fear him anymore...and If I didn't get back soon...

"No I don't want to think about it..."

_Sleeping beauty_

_Poisoned and hopeless_

_Far beyond a visible_

_Sign of your awakening _

I was almost back, I looked at him and he looked peaceful in his sleep. I tried shaking him a little but he didn't respond. I could still hear his heartbeat againist mine as I travelled.

"Hang on Itachi..."

I felt him shuffle around a bit and I felt a glimmer of hope, I held him tighter as my hands were wet from his blood.

"He's losing blood...I have to hurry..."

_Failing miserably to_

_Find a way to comfort you_

_Far beyond a visible_

_Sign of your awakening_

I was bank in the village, I ran towards the hospital and ran into the A&E.

"Where is Tsunade-Sama?" I shouted at the lasdy at the desk.  
"Tsunade is in the office. Should I call her for you?" I nodded. "Ok then."

15 minutes later I was sitting outside of the operatring theatre, waiting to hear about how my brother was doing...  
"Please pull through..."

_And hiding from_

_Some poisoned memory_

_Poisoned and hopeless_

_Sleeping beauty_

I sat by Itachi's hospital bed, he was sleeping peacefully. I had been hiding from the past and my memories, but I wasn't going to anymore, Itachi was my only family, and if he left when he was healed then I would be going with him. I loved him. Perhaps more than a brother should...

I looked at him and I was shocked when I saw him staring back at me.

"Itachi..."

"Sasuke." He looked around and sat up. "What am I doing here?"  
"I found you in the forest almost dead. I brought you here to the hospital."

"Why didn't you kill me? I t seemed to be the perfect chance."

"I realised something. I don't hate you. I never did, I was in fear. I convinced it was hate, but really I was in fear in case you came to kill me."  
He raised a eyebrow. "Interesting."  
"Yeah..."

"You know Sasuke." I looked at him.

"What?"

"I wasn't the one who killed the clan"

To say I was shocked was an understatement.  
"It was Orochimaru... I had gotten back and found the clan dead. Then you arrived. I panicked and fled."

"I see..."  
"I'm sorry Sasuke... I shouldn't of---" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. I pulled away after a while.

"Shh..." I whispewred.

He stared at me, then pulled me into a hug.

"..." I couldn't find the words.

"Shh..." Itachi whispered and pulled me into a another kiss, letting the words we wanted to say flow between us in out actions for the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reina: Yeah. Don't ask. I had to get it off my mind. --;

Read & Review as always. No flames. Can someone kick me up the ass to get my other fic updated?

Réi.


End file.
